Camera Shy
Camera Shy is an episode of Rocko's Modern Life from the television series' third season. Characters Present *Rocko *Spunky *Heffer *Filburt *Ed (heard) *Bev *Chuck *Leon *Rocko's Parents (mentioned) *O-Town Residents Summary While helping Rocko make a video for his parents, Heffer and Filburt shoot footage of Rocko naked at night. When they give the footage to the Chameleon Brothers for editing, they edit together an Art-House video centering on Rocko's nakedness. Recap ﻿Heffer is filming Rocko outside his house. He does not focus on Rocko and moves the camera, ruining the video. Next, Heffer films Spunky. Rocko asks Spunky to do a trick, but he does not do it at first. Then, Heffer drops the camera on the floor, causing the screen to go black. Spunky does the trick. Later, Heffer films Rocko in front of his workplace, Kind-of-a-Lot-O-Comics. Filburt asks Heffer what he is doing. He tells him he is recording Rocko so Rocko's parents know what his life is like. It is almost nighttime. Rocko is at his door saying goodbye to Heffer and Filburt. Heffer asks if they can keep the camera for the night. Rocko allows them to. The two hide outside the window of Rocko's house waiting for him to walk downstairs for a glass of milk naked. They do so. Rocko spots them. They run off screaming "He saw us! I think he saw us!". The next day, the three hand their rental video camera back to the store it came from. Chuck and Leon, the store owners, ask Rocko if he would like the video to be edited. He tells them he would appreciate it. They add music to the video and center it on Rocko's nakedness. In the store's basement, they show the video to many O-Town residents, including Bev Bighead. Rocko is shocked when he sees this. Chuck and Leon tell everyone that Rocko has entered the room. Bev tells the chameleons she wants nine copies of the video. Rocko asks her to buy all of the copies so he can bring all of the embarassing videos to his house and erase them. She seems to have as in the next scene, Rocko's house is full of videos. Rocko asks if they have every copy of the video. Heffer tells him they need eleven more. He corrects himself and tells Rocko they need ten more. Filburt enters the house with ten copies. Rocko asks if the number was ten or eleven. Heffer tells him it is ten as he sent one video off to the Australian Film Festival. Rocko recieves a letter from his parents about how proud they are of him as he starred in the video. Rocko is glad. Before erasing all of the videos, Filburt puts a tape labeled "Toads in Love" in the video player. The three watch Ed and Bev Bighead breaking plates with their tongues, disgusted. Quotes ﻿(Heffer and Filburt are about to film Rocko walking downstairs in the night for a glass of milk.) Filburt: He's not dressed for the occasion, if you know what I mean. Heffer: That's right! He's completely...naked! Trivia *The clip of Mr. and Mrs. Bighead breaking the plates was reused from the season 1 episode, Leap Frogs *In this episode and Sand in Your Navel, Rocko's nudity is covered by a censor bar. However, in other episodes, he isn't censored. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3